<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Secret We Meet by Mistressfaith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712220">In Secret We Meet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressfaith/pseuds/Mistressfaith'>Mistressfaith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Medieval AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Romantic Gesture, secret meetings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:26:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressfaith/pseuds/Mistressfaith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam surprises Harlow with a romantic setting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Detective/Adam du Mortain, Harlow McKinnen OC/Adam du Mortain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Medieval AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Secret We Meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harlow sighs a laugh, her vision obscured by large, callused hands. She can feel him smile against her as he leans into her, placing a chaste kiss on the top of her head then resting his chin on her shoulder. </p>
<p>"Almost there, <em>ma tigresse</em>. Just a few steps more."</p>
<p>He guides her steps from behind, reaching out to open a heavy wooden door and leading her across the threshold. When she hears a soft <em>click, </em>Adam removes his hands<em>. </em>Harlow blinks as her eyes adjust to the low lighting emanating from the myriad of candles scattered about the small storage room tucked beneath the kitchens.</p>
<p>"It's not the most romantic setting, I know, but-"</p>
<p>Harlow throws her arms around Adam and presses her full lips to his. He doesn't waste time and wraps his strong arms around her, one hand on the small of her back while the other cradles her head. </p>
<p>"Nonsense, good Ser," Harlow teases and Adam gives an amused smirk. "It's perfect."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>